Death the Kid, or is he?
by Lekorda
Summary: "Your Shinigami-sama's son!" Asura hisses at me. Nodding I step back ready for one of my many secrets to be revealed. Laughing the kishin spoke again in a low growl. "Well then, come here, Demon."


**This is an idea I came up with after reading the story "Painting Nightmares" by xStarxWolfx I highly reccomend it. This wasn't very good since I wrote it on my iPod, but I love the idea of it.**

"Your Shinigami-sama's son!" Asura hisses at me. Nodding I step back ready for one of my many secrets to be revealed. Laughing the kishin spoke again in a low growl.  
"Well then, come here, Demon."

"Well, that's not my name anymore. It may be hard to understand, but I don't need you. I have Lord Death," I yell angrily.  
"What's going on Kid?" I hear Liz shout. Ignoring her I walk closer to the kishin. I drop Liz, then Pattie, to be more symmetrical. Walking forward I am now a foot in front of Asura.  
"Yo, Kid! Don't steal my spotlight! What are you doing? Get away from him," Blackstar yells in protest.  
"You will be obedient to me, Shinigami-sama may have raised you, but you belong to me," Asura laughs making the other meisters, and their weapons, confused.  
"Don't hurt them and I will be yours," I bargain and I see the Kishin smile, "Besides, you destroyed Shinigami-sama."  
"Kid... Don't you dare go with him," I hear Pattie yell as she and Liz were in their human forms. Shaking my head I spread out my arms evenly, step forward and hug Asura.  
"What are you doing Kid?" Liz shouted holding on to her younger sister. I pull away and turn around facing everyone. Opening my mouth to respond to my weapons Asura places his hand on my head lovingly and speaks for me.

"Death the Kid isn't really that. His name is Demon, and he is my son," my father says and I smirk at everyone's dropped jaws. Suddenly, interrupting anyone's thoughts, I collapse to the ground in pain as my soul expands. The lines of sanzu on my head connect from one side to the other boosting my power, and making me perfectly symmetrical. Smirking my father laughs;  
"And now, my son is going to destroy you all."

I smile and look at my discarded weapons;  
"Liz, Pattie…" I say and reluctantly they both stand up and head to me, following their meister's commands. They come close to me and they turn into their weapon forms. Gripping the two familiar pieces of metal in my hands I turn to the other students of DWMA and yell, in unison, which is pleasing to my ears;  
"Soul Resonance!"

Charging I hear cries of protest and my weapons sense my plan in my soul. Ready to fire my fingers grip the triggers inside the guns surrounding my arms. The harmony of the three of us is overwhelming and I get ready to fire.

"Be prepared to have your soul reaped," I yell and I see Soul guarding Maka, and Tsubaki still in weapon mode with Blackstar grasping her. Then, as I shoot I twist my shoulders and aim at my father;  
"You may be my father, but you are still a kishin and I am still a reaper. It is my duty to exterminate you," I yell firing. The figure in front of me burns and all the skin off Asura and he collapses without saying a world.  
"Liz, you have one less soul, you eat it," I command letting her go as the soul shows up in front of me. Then, as she gulps it down and the rest of the students come towards me, I collapse.

_8 Weeks Later_

My eyes crack open and I see the ever happy figure of Lord Death into the left of me. Then I see Maka sitting on the edge of my bed with Soul standing in front of her. Beside Lord Death are Liz and Pattie grasping my hand and across from them are Tsubaki and Blackstar who just found a sharpie. He reached for my forehead and I grab his wrist.  
"Don't you dare…" I groan and everyone whips their head to me. My dad turns and his human arms reach out of his coat and hugs me tightly.  
"Dad…" I start to say but he interrupts me.

"Don't Kid, I'll talk to you later, I have to report to the Death Room," he says sadly and I nod dropping my head down. Once he leaves I sit up and get ready for lots of questions.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Blackstar asks retreating to drawing on the sheets.

"It's just… I'm not Demon, I'm Kid. That's always who I'll be, I didn't think you needed to know" I respond honestly.

"Your soul… it…" Maka says suddenly says and I wince at the truth of my soul.

"It is half kishin, my mother was Arachne, the witch, and my soul is a manifestation of their power."

"Your lines… they are gone…" Liz mumbles noticing it as I turn my head towards her.

"They just retreated from my awakening to my power, they will return soon."

"Why did you kill Asura? I mean, I thought you were going to kill us…" Soul questions.

"Like I said, he is my father, but you are my friends."

"Are you okay?" Pattie asks, "We barely put any power into that attack… It was all you…"

Nodding she smiles and tightens the grip on my hand.

"We should leave…" Tsubaki says thinking of my wellbeing, "He just woke up."

"Just one more question," Soul interrupts "How are you a reaper?"

"Reapers cannot bear children. They pick a child and bless them with the lines of sanzu. Then power is given to them until they are complete the three lines in an overwhelming situation. The lines disappear while the deceased gods judge their worth and determine whether or not they are fit to be the next shinigami." I explain and then Tsubaki and Maka drag their partners out of their room. Liz and Pattie give me a hug on each side, then retreat out of the door.

**I hope you enjoyed it, also I am going to put a poll about which fadom to write in next.**

**Peace**


End file.
